Humor Style: Naruto Justu
by Trevyler
Summary: Now I know the title of this will seems stupid to most. The stories in this aren't mean to be taken seriously and are just some fun, humorous little ideas I've thought up in my free time. They will be about different characters and will include a lot of AU's and references. They aren't long, but hopefully you enjoy!


**Hello everybody and welcome to another Naruto story. This is basically just for fun based on some jokes I came up with. Hopefully others will find them enjoyable. These will be short. Sometimes only a few hundred words maybe a thousand. I'll probably include some references to memes and other jokes in these. Each chapter will include two little short stories based around one-four characters. Sometimes the stories will be part of the same continuity and other times they will have no relation. I'll only include more if it's really necessary. I'll even include people like Boruto and Sarada despite that I don't like the ending or them simply because I have a some ideas that require them. Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Part 1: Combo

The crowd was loud and people were yelling. Others were quiet and simply watched.

Two dark haired young men were at the front of the crowd.

They shared a look as a women asked a question. They closed their eyes in intense thought and she awaited their answer.

Itachi opened his eyes, "Sasuke." he said.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Brother." re replied.

The older Uchiha nodded, "Let's go with that combo." he spoke.

The younger brother nodded back in agreement.

The woman looked at them. The crowd stared, waiting for one to make a move.

Itachi raised a hand, stared the woman down and...smiled, "We'll take a large number 7 with Coke please. Oh and a medium Sprite." he ordered politely.

The woman typed it in, "Anything else for you today sir?" she asked.

The man shook his head, "No. Thank you. That is all." he answered.

The crowd behind them cheered as the over dramatic siblings finally decided what to order.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what they're so happy about." he commented.

Itachi shrugged, "I have no idea." he told his brother.

* * *

Part 2:Dessert

Obito, Izumi, and Shisui were waiting silently at Itachi's house. They were all supposed to be hanging out, but the brothers had stepped out for lunch since they were the only ones who hadn't eaten. They agreed to bring back something for the others as well.

The front door opened and the three perked up.

Itachi arrived in the room, "Sorry about the wait. We were a bit indecisive. We brought dessert back though." he said calmly.

The others smiled until his next statement, "Unfortunately they were low on yogurt so there's only one parfait. Shisui. Izumi. I'm sorry, but only one of you will get it. The other will have to make due with ice cream." he informed them.

The two mentioned stared each other down. They were going to get what they wanted.

Shisui grinned and patted Itachi on the back, "Surely you're going to give it to me right? We are best friends after all." he pointed out.

Izumi smiled sweetly, "Well Itachi and I are great friends too. Maybe even more. Isn't that right Itachi-kun." she said with her arms behind her back innocently and a blush on her cheeks.

Itachi blushed and coughed awkwardly, "W-well I guess-." he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Shisui cut him off, "That's not fair. You're playing the girl card. With you cute smile and innocent look." he accused.

She gave a mischievous look, "I don't know what you mean Shisui-nee." she said in the same way.

The two argued until they looked for the object of their desire only for it to be missing. Then they turned their heads in shock towards the other Uchiha they'd forgotten about.

Obito had the spoon raised to his lips, "If you're gonna argue about this then I'll just have to take it. Problem solved." he said.

They watched in horror as he began to eat, savoring every last bit of the stolen dessert.

The spoon clanked in the bottom of the empty cup., "That was delicious." he stated with a smug smile.

The Uchiha have agreed never to speak of the consequences of his actions. Itachi only wished he had just chosen somewhere else to eat.

* * *

 **And done. See what I mean they're just short little stories that are meant to be comedic, pointless, or both. So the main character in this one was Itachi, with the others being secondary characters. These two were obviously linked. The next two probably won't be. The first part was a reference to Sasuke and Itachi's Linked Technique from Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. If you've never seen tgat then you won't get the joke. Now while this isn't shipping related I may reference certain ships from time to time. Whether I like them or not doesn't matter. All that matters is they work in the short little story they're a part of. For example, I referenced Itachi/Izumi in this. Which this time is actually a ship I like. Flustered Itachi and Izumi is always fun to me. Anyways tell me what you think, what I could improve on and if you have any suggestions. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
